The invention relates to water saving devices and more particularly to apparatus for alternatively utilizing the full capacity or a portion of the full capacity of a conventional water closet flush tank.
Many water saving devices have been invented and offered to the public. Most are not installable by the average householder or do not offer alternative flushing volumes. By providing an inner tank which releaseably contains a portion of the flush tank volume, the instant invention offers positive control of the amount of flush water delivered to the toilet bowl in a device which is installable by the average householder and does not interfere with the operation of the conventional portion of the flush tank.